


Love on the Soccer (Mission) Field

by tessathetesla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cadets, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Goalies, Minor Injuries, Philinda - Freeform, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romance, SHIELD Academy (Marvel), SHIELD Academy Era (Marvel), Young Love, Young Philinda, hospital stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessathetesla/pseuds/tessathetesla
Summary: Part 2 of the Young Philinda ChroniclesMelinda May and Phil Coulson met on a field, but not on a mission field like everyone assumed. Melinda and Phil become rivals when they play against each other in intramural soccer between the Communications and Operations Academy. Phil Coulson is a stellar goalkeeper, while Melinda May runs circles around her opponents with her agility.While the rest of the teams think that May and Coulson should hate each other for being bitter rivals, the two form a friendship that the both of them didn't expect.[Inspired by hearing that Clark Gregg, who plays Phil Coulson, played soccer as a goalkeeper in college and I thought it would be fun if the SHIELD Academies had intramural sports and played against each other]
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Love on the Soccer (Mission) Field

It was a little known fact that Melinda May and Phil Coulson did not meet in the mission field, but rather, they met on the soccer field.

SHIELD Academy did not have a football team or basketball team. They didn’t play in the NCAA like the Army or Navy did, but they did have intramural sports. Sports, like mock missions, were a great way to encourage teamwork, dedication, fearlessness, and rivalry among the different academies.

While Sci-tech didn’t often compete in these sports, Comms and Ops put together strong co-ed teams every year.

Phil Coulson had played soccer in college, but wasn’t able to play much due to an injury. That got him on the Comms path, as he stopped playing sports as much and focused more on history and espionage. So when the opportunity to join the Comms Soccer Team came up, he signed up without hesitation.

He told his teammates that he played goalkeeper and they laughed at him, saying he was too short. But since no one else volunteered, they put him in on their very first game, which was against the Ops team. They were the favorites, filled with strong, athletic cadets who loved competition.

But Phil Coulson wasn’t phased. He knew his skills and he knew he was good. There was one, however, opponent on the Ops team that stood out from the others. She was a small, but fierce looking Asian woman who looked like she could kill with a glare. She was obviously playing forward, because with her small frame, she would have the speed and agility necessary to run around all his bigger, bulkier defense players.

“I’ve got to watch out for her. She’s going to be fast,” Coulson said to himself, realizing the rest of his teammates would likely ignore this tiny woman. But Coulson was a smart player, and he knew not to discount anyone on the field, despite their size. Being 5’9” himself, he had experienced that many times when playing sports growing up.

That had made Coulson work harder, be better, than anyone else on the court or field. He felt like he had to put in twice the amount of work for anyone to notice him. But he suspected this was also true of his opponent.

The whistle blew and the game began. Coulson had to dive to save a wild deflection that resulted in a corner kick. The Asian woman, whom he saw her last name was May on her uniform, sidled up right to him.

The ball was kicked and Coulson was ready to catch it and as he flew up in the air, May got there first, heading it in the goal. He couldn’t believe it. She must have jumped 3 feet in the air to get that ball. “Whoa.” Coulson was immediately impressed and the rest of the team knew they had underestimated this May player.

The rest of the game went by in a flash, with his teammates making sure to keep at least one player on May the whole time. She was faster than any of them and had quick and precise movement with her dribbling.

It was nearing the end of stoppage time and the game was tied 2-2. The Ops team had underestimated the comm players as well, as a few of the Comms team had played in the minor leagues and in club ball back in the day.

The ball was kicked on the Comm team’s side and May was able to snatch it from one of Coulson’s defenders. She blew past them all, and now it was a 1 v 1 play with Coulson vs. May.

She dribbled, she ran, trying to fake out Coulson, but he was a very proficient goalkeeper. He ran to get the ball and take out her legs in the process, but instead, she kicked the ball past him, jumped over his diving form and finished off the ball into the goal.

Coulson just laid there, gaping. He had never before seen such an amazing play. May seemed unstoppable. She looked at him with a confident smirk, and Coulson didn’t know whether to love her or hate her at that moment. All he knew, is that they would become rivals, and the rest of the week there would be the story of May vs Coulson spoken in the halls of the Academy.

Coulson couldn’t stop thinking of her all week, and decided to get her number that weekend when they played again. He was fascinated by her, her gracefulness, her fearlessness, and her willingness to go the whole way, risking it all to complete the mission, or in this case, win the soccer game.

Phil Coulson was smitten. By a rival.

>>>

The next week, the Comms vs Ops soccer team was ready for a rematch. Phil’s teammates had told him he needed to take out that May agent, maybe risk a yellow card to injure her just enough to take her out of the game. Phil scoffed at them, they didn’t need to play dirty to win. They would win fair and square.

Word had gotten around about the rematch and a number of cadets along with their supervising officers came to the game. The cadets didn’t know it, but the S.O.’s used these intramural games to get a good look at what cadets did in competition. Were they a good team player? Did they commit to the ball? Did they keep their emotions in check?

Phil noticed his supervising officer, Nick Fury in the stands. “Okay, Phil, breath in deep, just stay calm, do what you can, and let’s win this game.”

He noticed Melinda May glaring at home from a distance, she was ready to go toe to toe with him again. Phil couldn’t help but be a little excited. Having a rival, especially one that challenged his skills got his heart racing.

The whistle blew and the game began, with a fierce intensity that had every spectator on edge. Phil’s defense players just couldn’t keep up with Melinda, who ran circles around them.

Later in the game, she forced a corner kick, and got right in Phil’s keeper box. She gave a wicked grin, “Get ready to get rocked, comm boy.”

Phil ignored the taunting and tried to focus on the ball. It was kicked high in the air, but close enough that he could run for it, he yelled “Got it!” to his teammates and dived across the box. At the same time, Melinda, flew up in the air, ready to head the ball.

Phil caught the ball just as Melinda started to head it, and the two collided. Phil saw stars and immediately collapsed to the ground. Melinda fell and hit her head on the ground.

All went black.

>>>

Phil woke up confused, his head pounding. He looked over to see Melinda May on a bed beside him, eating some jello.

“Hey there Coulson, was wondering when you’d wake. How do you feel?” Melinda said, setting down her jello cup.

“Ugh, horrible. What happened? Did we hit heads? Last thing I remember is saving the ball.” Phil grabbed his head.

Melinda looked guilty, “Well, after you caught it…I tried to head the ball out of your hands and ended up headbutting you. We both went down. Blacked out. I woke up when they were carting me to the ER.”

“Oh. Well, I guess that’s the OPS way, right? Commit no matter what?” Phil snarked, feeling slightly better as he woke up.

Melinda chuckled, “Yeah, they do teach us that. Look, I’m so sorry about head butting you. I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.”

“Thanks. My name is Phil, by the way,” He reached out his hand to shake hers.

“Melinda. So, when do you graduate from comms?” May said, handing Phil a cup of Ginger Ale to help with his head spinning.

“This year, if all goes well. I already have a supervising officer. He was at the game, Nick Fury.”

Melinda nearly choked on her own Sprite, “NICK FURY? He’s already a legend! Why would he pick a comms agent? No offense.”

“None taken? I guess he sees something in me. He recruited me out of college. I played goalkeeper in college, but dislocated my thumb so I had to opt out. Focused my studies on history. Turns out, I started studying too much SHIELD history, and they decided to recruit me,” Phil answered, rubbing his thumb. It still ached from time to time.

“Wow, that’s pretty awesome. I’m graduating this year too. Maybe we’ll get on some missions together, considering I’m going the specialist path. They usually put the spies and specialists together.” Melinda gave Phil a smile. She had looked at him as he was unconscious and was very interested in this geeky comms agent.

She was surprised at his ferocity on the soccer field, but then talking to him, he was a humble and sort of nerdy guy. It was like he was a different person when he put on that keeper jersey and gloves. She bet that was also how he would be on the mission field. He could joke around, be geeky, but get serious and do what needs to be done. Commit to the mission.

The two later found out that they both had concussions and needed to stay at the hospital wing for a few days while they did X-Rays and tests.

It meant a lot of time for talking and getting to know each other. Melinda was surprised how well she got along with Phil. He was so much different than all the operations agents.

She found out that Phil had lost his dad at a young age, and his mom when he graduated college. Melinda smiled at his dorky jokes, and appreciated it when he got up to get them bagels or ginger ale. As it turned out, being stuck in a hospital room with a handsome and fun guy wasn’t so bad.

Phil was absolutely smitten with Melinda. While she had been very intimidating on the soccer field, she laughed at his jokes, and even pulled pranks on the nurses, which they definitely did not appreciate. After the last stunt she pulled, they put Phil and Melinda in the recovery bunks to finish out their last tests.

If all went well, the two of them would be back to their respective bases the next day. So Phil decided to make a little date night for the both of them. While Melinda was finishing a test, he paid off one of the nurses to find some lights to hang up in her bunk. He set out some sparkling cider, (the nurse forbid them from any alcohol while they recovered), and set out her favorite snacks from the vending machine.

Then Phil found a record player in the lobby and took it when no one was looking. There weren’t many vinyl options, but he found a jazz album he liked.

He waited in a chair near her bunk in the recovery room, lights twinkling, music on. Melinda entered the room, confused at first, “What? Phil?”

Phil stood up and handed her a cup of sparkling cider, “Hi Mel. Just wanted to do a little celebration of us getting discharged tomorrow. And also…we may not see each other again till after graduation, so I sort of wanted…”

Melinda took his hand and grinned, “Is this a date, Phil?”

Phil reddened at her touch and nodded, “Yes. I just wanted to show you how much I’ve enjoyed being with you these past 6 days. I never thought I’d get along with a specialist so well, and I hope that we get to do some missions one day together. I just didn’t want you to forget me when we graduate.”

Melinda surprised Phil again by giving him a kiss on the cheek sand replied, “Oh, I don’t think I could ever forget the intimidating goalkeeper that almost took my head off.”

“Oh, you almost took my head off? That’s not how I remember it,” Phil laughed, shaking his head. Then looked deeply into her eyes, then looked at her lips. He gave her a kiss, long and deep. This time, it was Melinda’s turn to be surprised.

“Wow. You got game.”

“Yeah, I’ve got game.”

As the two began to kiss even more, the door opened to the recovery bunk to reveal Nick Fury who cleared his throat. Melinda and Phil pulled away, and Phil reddened a deep shade, being caught in a bunk kissing another cadet.

“Well, glad you two are feeling better.” Fury said, giving the two young cadets a smile.

“Uh…sorry, Fury. Just, we were doing a little celebration at being discharged tomorrow. We were getting a bit of cabin fever at the hospital.” Phil answered, looking down in embarrassment.

“Cabin fever. Yup, we’ve definitely seen that happen. It’s fine, Phil. Calm down. There’s nothing against cadets from separate schools having fun together,” Fury laughed, putting both Melinda and Phil at ease.

“The reason I came by, is I wanted to announce to the both of you that you get to graduate early. The other supervising officers and your professors agreed that you are ready for the mission field. So, once you get out of here, you two will pack up and head to your assigned base,” Fury replied, giving both Phil and Melinda a handshake.

“Thanks Fury! Wow, this is awesome!” Phil could barely contain his excitement. Melinda just smiled, brimming with confidence.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you two tomorrow, 6 am sharp to get your base assignment.” He looked over at Phil and Melinda, who seemed anxious for Fury to leave. He laughed, “Okay, let’s make that 8 am sharp. Enjoy the celebration, agents.”

With that, Fury left, and Phil and Melinda realized what had happened. Fury had given them permission to have a little fun and even implied that they could spend the night together.

“I mean, if my supervising officer says it’s okay,” Phil answered, turning back to Melinda.

“Shut up and kiss me, Keeper.” Melinda grabbed Phil by his hip.

From that day on, Melinda called Phil “Keeper” whenever the two were alone together, which happened a lot, on the base they were assigned. Turns out, a SHIELD base had many hidden places to go have a little fun. The two agents became inseparable after that, and Fury just always gave them a knowing look when he saw them scurrying off to a dark corner of the base.

“Aww, young love,” Fury would say to himself, smiling that at least some agents could find love and happiness together.


End file.
